


Good Luck!

by CurrentlyLost



Series: Post Office [12]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-13
Updated: 2020-06-13
Packaged: 2021-03-04 03:46:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,490
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24697036
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CurrentlyLost/pseuds/CurrentlyLost
Summary: Dean, Cas, and Gabe head over to Castiel's wife's house and pack up his things. It goes how you would expect.
Relationships: Castiel/Dean Winchester, Eileen Leahy/Sam Winchester
Series: Post Office [12]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1471112
Kudos: 42





	Good Luck!

**Author's Note:**

> I have a very hard time writing aggressive things, so I'm sorry if it's a bit stilted when you get to Daphne. I did my best! Please comment down below and let me know how you liked it! Remember, if there's anything you'd like to see happen in this story, comment and let me know or message me on tumblr (@/castielsangel-blade) if you want to keep your suggestion private from others.
> 
> Thank you!

“Hey, are you going out somewhere?” Sam asked Dean when he came out of the room fully showered and dressed a bit nicer than usual.

“Ah, um, yeah. I’m helping Cas move his things out of his wife’s place and bring it over here,” he said as he gathered up his keys. “Hey, how about we BBQ today? You invite Eileen, I’ll invite Cas and his cousin to stay. It’ll be nice to hang out and eat some great food after working most of the day.”

“Did you want to get a brisket or something?”

Dean laughed softly. “Sammy, we’d be eating at midnight if we did that. Let’s just do some chicken, hotdogs, and sausages.”

“Yeah, that sounds great. I’m sure Eileen would love to finally meet you. And I’m dying to meet Cas,” Sam said.

“Here’s my card. Get everything we need, doesn’t matter how much the cost is, okay?” Sam nodded. “Just make sure we got plenty. Get some tortillas and beans, too. I’m gonna be leaving Baby at the post office and riding with them in Gabe’s truck.” He thought it’d be best to mention that before Sam wondered why Baby was parked there when he said he was going to Cas’s wife’s house.

Sam took the card and nodded. “I’ll go right now with Eileen. How long do you think you’ll be?”

Dean thought for a moment. “Hopefully no more than a couple hours at the most. Cas said he doesn’t have much stuff. You can prep the chicken, right?” Sam nodded. “Okay. The seasoning is in the cupboard. Oh, and light the grill first. Use the wood we bought.”

“Dean, I’m an adult and I’ve been watching you BBQ since dad taught you. I can handle it.”

“I know, I know. Sorry. Okay, so I’m heading off now.”

“Are you gonna be okay?” Sam asked.

Dean exhaled slowly. “Yeah, I’m good. A bit nervous, but I’ll be fine.”

Sam shrugged. “At least they don’t have kids, right?” Dean nodded. “Then once the divorce is final, you and Cas never have to see her again.”

“You’re right,” Dean said, nodding. “Okay, I’m off.”

“Good luck!” Sam called out as Dean left.

When he parked at the post office, he sent Castiel a text message letting him know he was waiting. A few minutes later, a truck pulled into the empty parking lot and parked next to him. Dean looked over and smiled when he saw Castiel smiling and getting out of the vehicle. Dean shut off his car and got out, locking the door behind him. He pulled Castiel into a tight hug.

“Hey, Cas,” he muttered into his shoulder.

“Hello, Dean,” Castiel replied. When they pulled apart, Castiel gestured to the man sitting in the driver's seat. “This is my cousin Gabe. Gabe, this is Dean.”

“Hey, man. How’s it going?” Dean said, waving.

Gabe looked at him up and down and whistled. “Damn, Cassie, you got good taste in men,” Gabe said. Dean and Castiel blushed.

“Dean is quite the man,” Castiel said, smiling shyly.

“Oh, God, here we go with that mushy crap,” Gabe teased. “Get in. Let’s go get your stuff from the Devil already.”

Dean climbed into the two-door truck and sat in the middle. A few minutes into their drive, Gabe nudged him.

“So, Dean, Cas tells me you're a landscaper. How’s that?”

“Like, how is the job or how did I become one?”

“The first one.”

“Well, it’s hard work, but it’s really fun, too. I enjoy working with my hands, so it was the perfect job for me,” Dean explained.

Gabe wiggled his brows and looked at Castiel. “You hear that, cousin? Better put those hands to good use,” he joked.

“Gabriel, do you think you could control yourself once we get to Daphne’s house?” Castiel sighed.

“Hey, she’s the one who starts it. And why aren’t you warning your boyfriend, too?”

“Civility, man,” Dean said, shrugging.

“Dean knows how to act like an adult,” Castiel said.

“Hey, I can adult, too! Tell that to  _ Daph _ ! She’s the one who talks a bunch of shit as soon as she sees me,” Gabe huffed.

“Well, I think it’s been proven that she doesn’t seem very interested in what I have to say because she doesn’t care about me. You, on the other hand, do. So just try, please.”

Dean moved back into his seat, not wanting to be between the two in case an argument broke out. But Gabe only sighed and gave in.

“Hey, so, Sammy and I are gonna be BBQ-ing later today, in celebration of Cas starting anew. We want you two to stay,” Dean said, hoping to change the topic.

“Are you ready for me to meet Sam?” Castiel asked, a small smile on his face.

“I was ready for you to meet him a long time ago, I just didn’t want him to meet you until I met Eileen. And she’s gonna be there, too.”

“Oh, so you used Cassie as leverage? Nice,” Gabe laughed. “I would’ve done the same, too.”

“Nice. So we’re gonna be cooking chicken, hot dogs, and sausages, and beans and tortillas on the side. But I could text Sam right now if y’all have any restrictions or something.”

“It’s all sounds terrific, Dean. Thank you for inviting us. I’ll definitely go. Gabe?” Castiel asked.

“Yeah, I’m good to go.”

“I don’t mean to be picky, but will there also be some salad, too?”

Dean and Gabe groaned at the same time and then fist bumped each other.

“Sam is all about that rabbit food, so I’m sure he’ll be getting stuff to make a salad.”

“Sam seems like a great person already,” Castiel hummed.

“Yeah, well, this is the Winchester you picked, so there are no take-backsies,” Dean warned.

“I’m not complaining.”

“Ugh, you guys are gross,” Gabe piped in. “We’re nearly there.”

Dean winked at Castiel and looked around. This was the  _ really _ nice side of town where Dean and his team got a lot of work. Dean suddenly started wondering how well off Castiel was. He didn’t know working at the post office paid that much. He chanced a glance at Castiel who shrugged.

“I used to be a professor and it paid well and Daphne’s parents are extremely well off, so,” Castiel explained with a shrug.

“Why’d you quit?” Dean asked.

“My heart was never in it. Working at the post office is a nice change of pace,” he said.

Dean smiled. “Well, as long as you’re happy.” Castiel briefly laid his head on Dean’s shoulder.

“Hey, we’re here, lovebirds. And, yes, I’ll be on my best behavior,” Gabe muttered as he shut the truck off.

“So in and out, right?” Dean asked. Castiel nodded. “Great.” And they all got out the same time a petite woman emerged from the front door.

“Hi, Castiel,” she said with a sweet smile. Dean raised his brow. Her tone of voice didn’t match it. So, she was one of those people. Mainly passive aggressive, great. Dean’s  _ favorite _ kinds of people.

Her eyes went to Gabe and hardened a bit. “Gabriel.” Gabe nodded back at her and went to put the tailgate down.

Her gaze finally landed on Dean and he gave her a smile. “Hi, ma’am. How’s it going?” He asked politely.

“As good as it can be with three strange men coming into my house. And you?” She asked, the same fake smile on her face as before.

“As good as it can be going into a strange woman’s house. If you can show me the things I need to move, that’d be great,” he replied back easily.

Daphne’s eyes went to Castiel. “Where’d you find this man? He’s rude.”

Dean’s bit his lip. If there was one thing he hated being called, it was ‘rude’.

“His name is Dean and he responded to your question the same way you responded to his, so I assume you’re calling yourself rude?” Castiel shot back. Dean was dying to give him a high five for that one.

Daphne rolled her eyes and waved them inside. “Please, just get your things and get out. No, you can’t have any kind of drink, and you can’t use the restroom,” she said. She glared at Dean. “Got it?”

“You must not be from Texas,” Dean replied.

Daphne crossed her arms. “And how could you possibly know that?”

Castiel tilted his head at Dean as though he was curious about that as well.

“Southern hospitality. Cas, where are your things?” Daphne huffed and Castiel bit back a laugh as he led Dean upstairs to the bedroom he’d been staying in before Daphne kicked him out. Once they were alone in the room, Dean sighed softly. “I’m sorry. I know I said civility, but she called me rude and that  _ really _ rubs me the wrong way.”

“I completely understand, Dean. There’s no need to apologize. Besides, that wasn’t nearly as bad as Gabe, so you’re good,” Castiel said.

“Thanks.” Dean looked around. “We’re gonna need to take apart the bed frame. Did Gabe bring any tools with him?”

“No, but I have some in the storage out back. Let me go get them.” Dean nodded and Castiel left. He got to work on taking the mattress and the foundation off and moving them aside. He looked around the room some more while he waited for Castiel. Looks like they needed to move three cabinets, the bed, a few boxes, a desk, and a chair.

“So,” Daphne spoke from behind him at the door. “How did you meet Castiel?” She asked, feigning innocence.

Dean turned to look at her. “I’m sorry, but I’m not comfortable discussing my personal life with someone I don’t know,” he replied as politely as he could.

“How you met someone is hardly personal,” Daphne said. “He’s my husband, so I’m entitled to know.” Dean ignored her and went back to moving the frame where he could get a better angle. “You’re completely disrespectful. Coming into my home and being rude when I’m only trying to make conversation.”

Dean took a deep breath and exhaled slowly. He wasn’t going to let her get to him. He promised Castiel. He turned back to her with the same fake smile he’s had on since she opened her mouth and started spewing crap. “I’m sorry you feel that way, ma’am. I’m only trying to do the job we came here to do so we can get out of your hair.”

Just as she opened her mouth to retort, Gabe squeezed by her and into the room. “Watch out, Daph, your horns are poking out of your hair.”

“Oh, how original, Gabriel,” Daphne rolled her eyes. “Tell me, are you still chasing women down like a loser? Last I heard, your recent one night stand was a married woman.”

Gabriel raised a brow. “Are you telling us about your affair? Because we  _ really _ don’t need to know that.”

Daphne’s eyes went wide and her face went red. Dean had to turn and face the wall to hide the glee on his face from her.

“How dare you!” She yelled. Dean turned back to watch everything unfold.

“Guys, knock it off. Daphne, please let us work so we can leave soon,” Castiel suddenly piped in from behind her.

“Tell that to Gabe. He’s the one who opened his big mouth.”

“I said  _ both _ ,” Castiel nearly growled. Dean faced the wall again to hide the blush that was growing on his face at the sound of Castiel’s voice. When he turned back, he saw the same look on Daphne’s face and instantly wanted to kick her out of the room and get her away from Castiel.

“Here you go, Dean.” Castiel handed him the power tool, his back to Daphne and gently brushed his fingers along Dean’s. Dean smiled and immediately got to work.

“Castiel, where did you meet Dean? He’s been very rude and not answering my questions,” Daphne said. Dean internally groaned.  _ This woman is so fucking nosy! Just leave it alone! _

Castiel cleared his throat. “I forgot to mention. Dean does not associate with people who are rude to him and others around him, so he probably won’t answer any questions you ask him.” Castiel stacked a couple boxes in Gabe’s arms.

“How childish,” Daphne hissed. “I mean, he’s an adult and he’s —” Dean got to work on taking apart the bed frame, the sound of the power drill drowning out whatever she was saying. With his back turned to her, Dean had a huge grin on his face just knowing she was throwing a tantrum behind him.

It was a very long and very  _ miserable  _ hour and a half, but they finally managed to pack everything up with Ms. Super-Glue breathing down their neck the entire time.

“I’ll give you a call when the divorce is final,” Castiel said as a farewell to Daphne.

“Castiel, are you sure you want to do this? We can work it out,” she said. Dean looked up at her face and was shocked to see that she seemed genuine.

Castiel seemed to see this as well and sighed softly. “I’m sorry, Daphne, but I could never trust you again. I don’t—I don’t feel that kind of love for you anymore,” he told her sincerely.

Daphne’s eyes teared up and she tossed her ring at him, hitting him in the chest with it. “Then take this back, you selfish asshole!” she yelled.

Gabe stuck his head out of the driver’s side and barked a laugh. “Says the cheater! Come on, guys. Let’s get the hell out of here.”

“Oh, blow it out your ass, Gabe!” Daphne retorted.

Dean looked back at her. “Nice meetin’ you, ma’am.” It was a lie and they all knew it, but Dean wasn’t going to be an dick, no matter how much he wanted to be. He climbed into the truck and buckled himself in.

“God, I really fuckin’ hate that piece of shit,” Gabe spat.

“I can see why,” Dean replied. He looked in the rearview mirror and watched as Castiel picked up the ring, put it in his pocket, and walked away from his legal wife. When Castiel climbed into the truck and shut the door, he grabbed Dean’s hand.

“I know we’re not supposed to, but,” he sighed. “I need this.”

Dean held his hand tightly. “I got you,” he said.

“Now, I prefer this mushy crap than the Devil back there,” Gabe said as he peeled out of the driveway and headed back for the post office.

“Gabe, that’s not nice,” Castiel scolded.

“You’re  _ defending _ her?”

“Not her,” Castiel smirked.

Gabe burst out laughing. “ _ Finally _ ! I’ve been waiting for you to say some shit like that for  _ years _ !”

“I assure you that I’ve been thinking it.” Castiel held onto Dean’s hand tighter and they all laughed with Gabe.

**Author's Note:**

> Next chapter will be the BBQ!


End file.
